No es un sueño
by Pimpinela Evans
Summary: El final que esperábamos para un amor que traspasa fronteras.
1. Chapter 1

_Para todos aquellos a los que el final de la serie dejó inconformes..._

Lyra veía la noche caer desde su habitación del Jordan College. Después de investigar durante tanto tiempo, necesitaba un descanso, por eso estaba allí, el sitio que había sido su hogar. Pantalaimon corría por la habitación nervioso, presentía que algo iba a ocurrir.

Un joven se deslizaba por los pasillos del Jordan College, haciendo entrar a su _daimonion_, un gato montés de oscuro pelaje, en cada habitación. Se pararon ante una puerta de manera maciza con extraños dígitos, en esencia igual a las demás, pero ambos presentían que ahí había una diferencia.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, evitando hacer ruido, dejando el hueco suficiente para que pasase su compañero del alma. Unas voces se colaron por la rendija, voces que hicieron que su corazón pegara un brinco de júbilo, ¡los había encontrado!

- Pan, debimos elegir irnos con Will... Me habría dado igual enfermar, ambos seríamos felices - la marta se sentó en su regazo, la mujer le acarició con cariño la suave pelambre.

- Los muertos, había que dejar la puerta. Nunca hubo opción, Lyra - la rubia joven lo abrazó contra sí.

- Lo sé, pero aún así odio estar aquí. Me hubiese gustado ser egoísta por una vez, ¿sabes? Salvé un mundo, ¿y qué me dieron? Un corazón roto, no es justo.

- Lyra... - el tono del animal era de reproche.

- Lo sé, Pan, de verdad lo sé. Pero perdí todo, perdí a Will. Me gustaría que supiese todo lo que he hecho, querría que alguien que de verdad me importase estuviese orgulloso de mí. He estudiado una carrera, aprendido a leer el _aletiómetro_ y hechizos con Serafina Pekala.

- Sé todo lo que has hecho, he estado allí, ¿sabes?

- Sí, pero no es suficiente. ¡Soy básicamante una bruja! Para qué sirve ser casi inmortal, si no tengo a nadie con quien compartir mi vida.

- Algún día tendrás que resignarte, Lyra - dijo el _daimonion_ molesto. Bajó del regazo de la chica y se refugió en lo alto del armario. El comentario de Lyra le había ofendido, ¡él era alguien!

- Lo siento, Pan. Discúlpame, es que hoy se cumplen trece años, ¡ya soy casi una vieja!

- No digas estupideces, aún eres muy joven. _Vieja, será tonta..._

_- _Pero, ¡ah! - Pantalaimon erizó el lomo dispuesto a atacar al intruso, pero quedó paralizado al ver al animal sentado en las piernas de su amiga. Lyra miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos al gato sentado encima suyo, el felino le devolvía la mirada petulante. - ¿Kirjava? - el animal asintió y se escabulló hacia la puerta, la joven tardó un minuto en reaccionar. - ¡Espera!, espera, espérame, ¿dónde está... - chocó contra un cuerpo, pero no cayó al suelo. Levantó la vista, anhelante y temerosa a un mismo tiempo - ¿Will?

Él sonrió por toda respuesta y se pasó la mano por el moreno pelo, alborotándoselo cómo cuando era niño. - Hola, Lyra. - La mujer sintió como perdía la consciencia, se desmayó en los brazos del chico, quien no sabiendo que hacer, la sostuvo contra su cuerpo.

Pantalaimon miró con seriedad al humano. Will había cambiado mucho, y si no fuese por Kirjava, no le habría reconocido. El otro _daimonion_, sentado junto a él, tenía un brillo de emoción en sus plateados ojos.

- ¿Esto es un sueño? - murmuró Lyra al abrir los ojos medio minuto después. Will se inclinó sobre ella y la beso con dulzura.

- ¿Te lo parece? - Lyra sintió como se derretía en sus brazos ante su intensa mirada.

- Sí, he soñado esto tantas veces... - la chica apartó la mirada turbada, para ser un sueño todo parecía demasiado real.

Will la cogió por el pelo, echándole la cabeza para atrás y así contemplar su cara. Lyra se mostraba confundida, con los ojos totalmente desenfocados y una sonrisa amarga bailándole en los labios. - Soy real, Lyra. Tan real como lo fui hace trece años y nos encontramos en el mundo de las sombras.

La mujer enfocó la mirada, examinando el rostro tan añorado, distinguió la emoción y la ansiedad en los ojos del chico. Supo que esa vez era real, que esta vez no era un sueño.

Will la besó con furia y pasión, y ella respondió de igual modo; ambos dejándose llevar. Cuando se separaron intentando respirar, Lyra le miró dulcemente y cogiéndole de la mano, tiró de él hacia su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra estrechó entre sus brazos el cuerpo dormido del joven, no podía creer que estuviese allí, que fuese real. Le acariciaba y besaba constantemente, temiendo que se desvaneciese en el aire, como si de un sueño se tratase. Se apoyó sobre el codo y observó como subía y bajaba su pecho acompasadamente.

Temiendo despertarlo, recorrió con dedos temblorosos su rostro, intentando que quede grabado en su mente: su frente, sus cejas, su nariz, sus ojos, su boca... su boca ¡cuánto la había echado de menos! Esos labios gruesos y firmes de un rosa tan oscuro.

Siguió deslizando las manos por el cuerpo del durmiente, con delicadeza, como el roce de una plumas. Su mandíbula firme, que aún dormido se alzaba en ese gesto tan característico, y que años atrás, ella misma había adoptado. Su nuez de adán, tan masculina. Su pecho firme y musculoso, tan diferente al del niño del que ella se había despedido. Esos brazos en los que siempre se había sentido segura...

Ya no quedaba nada del niño que ella tanto había querido; en su lugar había un hombre. ¡Trece años!, trece años habían pasado, trece años en los que había llorado su ausencia, suplicado por verle una vez más... ¡y allí estaba!

Perfiló con sus dedos finos y ágiles, como los de un pintor, los rasgos de su amado. Lo había echado tanto en falta... Will abrió los ojos y le sonrió entre la bruma que separa el sueño del despertar.

Se incorporó de golpe con los ojos abiertos, sobresaltando a la joven a su lado. La miró maravillado, ¡Lyra era real!, no lo había soñado. Examinó con ansia todos y cada uno de sus rasgos, viendo las diferencias y similitudes con la niña que había dejado, era tan hermosa con esa cándida mirada azul y los pecosos hombros. Lyra se sonrojó ante su escrutinio, envolviéndose en la sábana para cubrir su desnudez.

Will la apartó la sábana del cuerpo, recorriéndola con la mirada. La estrechó contra él, totalmente feliz. ¿Sería un regalo de los ángeles?

Lyra le sonreía con aquellos ojos dulces con los que tanto había soñado, la cogió por la barbilla besándola suavemente. Volvió a abrazarla. Aspiró el olor de su pelo y de su piel, el sabor de sus labios y el amor de su blanca sonrisa.

Siempre había sido hermosa, pero nunca tanto como ahora. Sus rasgos eran más dulces, sus ojos más grandes, sus cejas más finas, su piel más blanca y su pelo enmarcaba su cara en suaves ondas doradas. Seguía siendo pequeña y delgada, aún la podía sostener entre sus brazos, y a pesar de lo frágil que parecía, con su cuerpo menudo como el de un hada, adivinaba en ella la fuerza de antaño.

Nunca pensó que pudiese haber una mujer más hermosa que la señora Coulter, pero la hija superaba con creces a la madre: la altivez, poderío e inteligencia del padre, y el estilo y atractivo de la madre; pero con esa dulzura escondida que la hacía tan única.

Amó a esta mujer más de lo que hubiese podido amar a la niña pues tenía la seguridad de que nunca se volverían a separar. La besó con dulzura, ahora ella era suya, y él de ella, ya nada los separaría. Con alegría dio gracias a la vida que le entregaba una nueva oportunidad, que le entregaba a su Lyra.


End file.
